A Spoonful of Fear
by livingwithbooks
Summary: All is well for the Guardians after the defeat of Pitch Black. But there is someone lurking in the shadows, and they think it's about time the Guardians got a good 'ole dose of fear. And they know just who to use to get it.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Oh gosh another fanfic asdfghk sorry for not updating my other two, I'll update 'Taking out the Trash' soon, but I've pretty much given up on 'The Storm Rages On'._

_Anyways, on with the story!_

* * *

After the defeat of Pitch, North had insisted that the Guardians all head back to the Pole for 'bonding time and cookies!' So that was where the were, seated around the fireplace in possibly the comfiest chairs in the universe.

North was in his giant red arm chair, munching on cookies and sipping hot chocolate. Tooth was seated in a smaller, red armchair as well, politely declining the hot chocolate and cookies, for they were so obviously _horrible_ for your teeth! Sandy was in a comically large armchair that practically swallowed him up, a mug of eggnog in his hands. Bunny was happily resting in an armchair almost as big as North's, and of course painting some eggs.

And then there was Jack.

He was seated sideways in a large, overstuffed armchair, legs dangling over the side, head tilted back, mouth open, a few soft snores escaping. As soon as they had arrived back at the Pole, they had all settled in and just talked. About almost everything, really. Jack had made himself comfortable, and simply listened. He would occasionally submit his own story, or throw in a sarcastic comment, but soon his eyelids had started to droop, and it wasn't long until he was out.

Tooth and her fairies had cooed about how adorable he was and oh weren't they just so lucky to have him? Bunny had snorted and said something about the 'showpony' being all tuckered out. Sandy sent a stream of dreamsand over and Jack smiled in his sleep. North just smiled fondly and stood up. "Bah, we all tired yes? Why don't you all stay here? I have yetis prepare guest rooms!"

They all nodded in agreement. North headed over to where Jack was resting and carefully picked him up. The immortal boy mumbled something, but didn't wake. North nodded to the rest of the Guardians.

"Right then. Come along, I will show you rooms."

They had went to Jack's room first, and set him down on the bed. He mumbled something and his eyes cracked open. "Wha's happenin'?" He slurred.

Bunny snorted. Tooth smiled. Sandy grinned. North chuckled. "Nothing, my boy, you are tired, go back to sleep, yes?"

Jack nodded slowly. "Mk.." He muttered, and closed his eyes. Sandy sent another stream of dreamsand over and they all shuffled out of the room.

Nobody noticed the red eyes watching from the shadows.

* * *

_Dun Dun Duun._

_Sorry for shortness. I'm actually probably gonna update this later today, 'cause I actually know where I'm going with it._

_R&R please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ack so sorry about this chapter, it might give you whip lash._

_!EDIT!: I edited this chapter, because it was bugging the crap outta me. Hopefully this is a bit better?_

* * *

Really, the Guardians were making this far too easy. Leaving the Frost boy alone in his room!

Now to begin the plan. The shadow made it's way towards the bed.

And knocked over a lamp. He winced. Oops. That was a bit loud.

A groan from the bed caught his attention and he scowled. The boy was waking up. He had better move fast.

The shadow quickly swept over to the bed and was about to open a portal and grab the boy but when he looked over, the boy's eyes were open and looking at him with sleepy confusion.

"Who're you?"

The shadow scowled. He wasn't planning on the boy waking up.

Meanwhile, Jack was just plain confused. And tired. Also a little irritated. Why the heck was this weirdo waking him up? But then the situation really registered in his sleepy brain and he scowled and reached for his staff. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't gonna let him get the drop on this Guardian of Fun.

But when he swiped out his arm, he met only air. What..?

The shadow-man-thing just grinned, showing off his nasty teeth. Tooth would have a fit. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly there were weird dark tendrils wrapping around his wrists and pulling them behind his back. Another one wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides, and another around his ankles and thighs.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Honestly, what the heck was going on?! Jack just wanted to go back to sleep..

"Hush." Oh, so the shadowy-guy could talk. Interesting. But creepy. His voice was gravelly, and rough, and it sent chills -ironic huh?- up Jack's spine. Shadow-dude snapped his fingers again and there was a tendril wrapping around his head and over his mouth. Great. Jack made an indignant noise, although it only came out as a muffled grunt, and struggled against the strange shadowy-things that were currently constricting his movement.

And then he was being picked up and slung over the creep's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He kicked out as much as he could and produced some muffled shouts, but there was something smashing against his head and everything went dark.

* * *

North was jolted awake by a loud crash. He frowned in confusion. Did the yetis drop something..? They were usually very good with their work and didn't drop things-

There was a muffled shout from Jack's room and North's tired and sluggish mind assumed that Jack had woken up, only to trip. Or something like that. No need to worry.

And so North went back to sleep, completely ignorant to the newest Guardian's kidnapping.

* * *

Jack slowly opened his eyes and frowned. This wasn't the North Pole.

He seemed to be in a cave or something, for there was next to no light, only the small torches that hung on the walls. There was some sort of pit over to the left of where he was lying on his side, and there seemed to be something in it, although he couldn't tell what. It was unusually hot in the cave, and that made the frosty teen very uncomfortable right away.

Jack frowned in confusion. He couldn't remember what happened after falling asleep at the Pole. He made a move to get up, only to realize that he was completely tied up. Even his mouth was covered.

"Ah, so I see you're awake!" A loud, chilling voice boomed from somewhere in the cave. He couldn't tell where.

A man stepped out from the shadows. Or, it seemed like a man. He had a pumpkin for a head -weird, Jack thought- with a jack-o-lantern face. He was wearing a black suit and an orange tie, with black leather shoes. The man/pumpkin grinned down at him. It was _not_ a nice grin. And the dude had _really_ gross teeth. Eugh. They made Jack want to vomit.

"I'm assuming you would like to know who I am? Why you're here? What-"

Jack made a muffled grunt and glared. Yes, he would like to know those things, but could the guy please get on with it already? He hated speeches.

The jack-o-lantern faced man cleared his throat and nodded. "Right. Well. _I_ am the great spirit of Halloween! Jack O' Lantern, at your service. Although, most people call me Lantern. As to why you are here, I suppose I could tell you, it's not like you're going to tell anyone.." Lantern wiggled his weird pumpkin eyebrows and gestured to Jack's bindings. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"So, when was the last time the _Guardians_," He spat the name like it was a disease. "got a good old dose of fear? I sure as heck can't remember. And that's the problem. The Guardians have it so good! I have never been appreciated for all that I do! The children love Halloween, but do I ever get any recognition? No! No, I do not." Lantern was pacing now, almost talking to himself more than to Jack. "I want them to _know_ the name Jack O' Lantern! And," He shrugged and glanced to the snowy teen on the ground, a glint in his eye. "you seemed like good bait."

* * *

_Surprise! Another kidnapped Jack story. _

_Um, I don't know if I like Lantern. I have to develop him more, ugh.._

_Anyways, let me know what you think, R&R please!_


End file.
